Conversations to Change Everything
by GinnyMarie
Summary: Harry is alone in the Common Room when he gets a visit from a certain butterbeer cork neckless wearing girl. She knows things that she shouldnt. Luna helps Harry find the courage to do something that he has always needed to do. Hp not mine


**Conversations to Change Everything**

**by GinnyMarie**

**Disclaimer: Not my sandbox...i just play in it**

_A/N: this is kind of random...so sorry about that...Terrence is a Powers that Be type of guy, so just go with the flow...Please Review_

Harry sighed.

He just didn't understand it anymore. Why were they still trying to talk to him? Hadn't he made it clear that he wanted them to stay away: Wanted her to stay away. They were safer that way. He knew it, but why didn't they?

Harry looked out the window of the Gryffindor Common Room. It was a winter wonderland down there, with students of all ages participating in snow related activities. He wanted to be down there with them; wanted to be normal. But that wasn't an option for Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. No. His life had never been that simple. That frivolous. He had never been free to just enjoy being a teenager.

Harry was suddenly broken from his musings by a dreamy voice behind him.

"Harry?"

He spun around and come face to face with the only other occupant of the room. Luna Lovegood was standing just a few feet away from him. Her long dirty-blond hair was tied back, radish earrings were adorning her ears, and a butterbeer cork necklace decorated her neck.

"Luna?" Harry was puzzled. "Luna, how did you get into the Gryffindor Common Room? You're a Ravenclaw."

"I know I'm a Ravenclaw, but Louise has a soft spot for me," she answered dreamily.

"Louise?"

"The portrait that guards the entrance. The one in the pink dress."

"You mean the Fat Lady?"

"Is that what you call her? That is quite rude, you know? Her name is Louise and she is quite the singer. We have had lovely conversations…" Harry stopped listening at this point. He was sure that she went on to discuss the more intricate details of her and the Fat Lady's – no, Louise's – conversations, but he frankly didn't care.

Harry sat back down at his spot near the window and continued to look out at the happy people. He was again startled out of his reverie as someone sat on the opposite side of the bench. He looked up to see Luna's blue eyes staring a hole into him. He was starting to get uncomfortable under her scrutiny when she suddenly looked away.

Shrugging, he looked, once again, out across the grounds. It was five minutes before he was interrupted again.

"You can have that," said Luna. They both knew she was talking about a normal life. It never ceased to amaze Harry how perceptive she could be. He looked into her eyes, which were once again boring into him.

"No, Luna, I can't," sighed Harry dejectedly, dropping his gaze to the worn rug on the common room floor.

"You shouldn't let the prophecy rule your life." Harry's head shot up at her words.

"What…how…" he sputtered for a few moments, trying to control his thoughts. "Luna, how do you know about the prophecy?"

"Terrence told me," she answered simply, not offering more explanation. "I think you should tell the other four about it. They have a right to know. They were there after all."

"I can't tell them. It will only put them in more danger."

"Harry James Potter!" Luna's voice was surprisingly harsh, and Harry was finding himself slightly scared of the girl in front of him. "Stop pushing everyone away. You need all five of us. We are your anchors to this world. Terrence told me so. He told me you can't defeat Tom without all of us. Especially her. She is the key to it all!"

Harry stared at Luna as if she had gone mad. That outburst was so unlike her. "Luna, I'm sorry," he said lamely. He truly didn't know what to think. She had made the transformation from dreamy to…to…well to normal in an instant, and he was surprised.

"Its okay Harry," her voice had lost its harshness, but she wasn't at all dreamy. "I just got frustrated. You have so much to do, and you can't do it without any of us. Ronald is your strategist. Hermione is your sister, your rock. Neville also has a place in the prophecy, though it is the forgotten part, but he will be there in the end. I am your advisor, I suppose. I'm supposed to set you strait, like I just did. Ginevra, well she is the one who will give you strength. She is vital in everything, every universe that has been branched off by the choices of certain people. She is your soul mate."

"Luna, what the hell are you talking about?" She had lost him some time ago, but he was brought back at the mention of Ginny.

"You need us, Harry Potter. You can't win without us. There are other prophecies that center around the one about you and Tom, and in each one, all of us who went to the DoM last year are mentioned." Her voice was patient, but it also had an undercurrent of annoyance in it. "Like I said, you cannot win without us. You need to stop pushing us away, especially her. She is the key to it all. Always has been, always will." Harry looked at her, a confused expression on his face.

"Who is the key, Luna?"

"Ginevra, of course," Luna looked into his eyes again, searching his soul. "Harry, go after her. I can see you already know that she is the one you love. You've known since that first day on the platform, but her crush on you made no relationship possible."

"Luna, how do you know all of this? How did you know that I first met Ginny on the platform…" he stopped, something clicking into place. "Wait…Ginny is my soul mate? Luna, what is going on?"

"Terrence told me all of this. He has been watching you for so long, in every universe, because you are so important to everything." She paused a thoughtful expression on her face. "Go to her, Harry. You need her."

"Luna, I can't endanger Ginny." Harry took a deep breath, "You're right. I do love Ginny, but I can't let her get hurt because of me. If something happened to her, I would die."

"Harry, if you and Ginevra aren't together, then we are all doomed," said Luna, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It won't matter if she's dead or not. If you two are not together, everything is lost. The side of the Light will fail. Everything will fall to Tom's will. And I, being your advisor, will not let that happen. You need her. The world needs her. Go to her, Harry James Potter, go to her." With that, Luna stood, made her way to the portrait hole, and looked back at him briefly, "Go to her, Harry," and with that, she was gone. Harry faintly heard her say goodbye to the Fat – Louise – before he turned his gaze to the fire burning across the tower room.

He didn't know what to do. Every instinct was telling him to stay away from Ginny, but something else, something much stronger, was telling him that everything Luna had just said was the truth. She had never, to his knowledge at least, lied about anything. He didn't think that she was capable of it.

Something, he wasn't quite sure what, made him get up off the bench and head towards the portrait hole. Towards Ginny.

"Ginny!" Screamed Harry as he sprinted down the stairs of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had just seen her mane of flaming red hair on the ground floor. He was running full out now, thankful for his luck at not running into any moving staircases. Still five flights of stairs up, he was attracting stares as he continued running and yelling Ginny's name. He saw her stop and look up in his direction.

Finally he stopped in front of her, after what had seemed like hours of running. He tried to talk but he couldn't due to the fact that he was panting from his frantic run down the stairs.

"Harry," there was a note of concern in her voice, "what's the matter?"

"Luna…mental…not a lie…" he panted at her.

"What about Luna?"

His breathing finally came under control enough so that he could talk. "It doesn't matter," said Harry as he looked into her eyes. "I have to do this. I just have to. You can stop talking to me later on, or you can slap me, but this has to be done."

"Harry, what are you on ab –" his lips crushing hers cut her off. She stood stock-still for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. Harry was kissing her. Harry Bloody Potter was kissing her and she was just standing there. Shouldn't she be doing something? Hands. They're supposed wrap around his neck. But before she could even do that, the kiss was over and he was pulling away. His gaze was intense and she found herself like jelly under it as they locked eyes. "Harry?"

"I had to do that. I've wanted to for so long, but you…I…it wasn't the right time," he whispered in her ear, his breath making every part of her tingle. "Ginny, I – I – oh the hell with it." He was kissing her again; this time was even more passionate. It soon deepened and the two didn't separate until the need for air became apparent. Staring into the depths of the other's eyes, they didn't realize that they had an audience until they heard wolf whistles.

"Well…that was some kiss," laughed Ginny. He nodded his agreement. "And I believe we have attracted an audience." He nodded absently again.

Screwing up all of his Gryffindor courage, he whispered just barely loud enough for her to hear, "I love you, Ginny."

Her eyes widened at that statement. She pulled back from him slightly, both once again oblivious to the crowd watching them. "Harry, when…?"

"September 1st, 1991," he told her simply. Her eyes widened even more at that, a question clear on her face. "We weren't ready then. We are now, according to Terrence at least, whoever that is." She was still looking at him questioningly, so he just shrugged and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"I love you, too, Harry," said Ginny after they broke apart. He took her hand and led her into the Great Hall for dinner, sharing quick kiss or two along the way.

"You did well, Luna," said a voice as he observed the two young people declaring their love for one another.

"Thank you, Terrence. He was easier to persuade than we had thought," answered Luna. She watched as Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand into the Great Hall. Her gaze strayed to Neville, who was lingering near the entrance, surprised at what he had just witnessed. She sighed.

"Don't worry, Luna. You and he will come together. He loves you just as much as you love him. It might take awhile, however, but not as long as the other two," Terrence had such a certainty in his voice that Luna couldn't help but believe him. "We have a much better chance of coming out on top now. I have every confidence that we will win this war against the evil that threatens. As long as those two are together, we have a fighting chance."


End file.
